Tawog: Lemons of Elmore
by Steampunk Gentleman
Summary: A series of smutty one-shots that will feature different pairings! Though be aware that I've never written lemon fics before, so this is both a test to see if I can write a fap-worthy story and to see how readers will react! All comments are welcome, along with any constructive criticism.
1. Chapter 1: Penny and Nicole

~Tawog: Lemons of Elmore~

MAJOR UPDATE: Hello, as I'm sure you've noticed I've not been on in a VERY long time...this is due to college! I decided to take a break from the internet to focus on college work and to improve my writing.

And trust me, after re-reading this dribble I can safely say it needs some re-writes, updates and fixing.

So yeah, I'm back! I'm going to be updating/rewriting the first three chapters before working on new ones.

I'd also like to say that I'm amazed at how much attention this stuff has gotten! I'm glad so many people find this junk to be worth their time.

Anyway...let's get on with this, shall we?

This 'story' will be a series of smutty one-shots and short stories featuring the cartoon cast from The Amazing World of Gumball. As such it will feature some out of character moments, stupid situations and VERY loose morals.

You've been warned.

~Chapter one: Penny's visit.~

Penny hummed quietly as she walked along the familiar street to Gumball's house, having arranged a study session so that they could work on a project that was due in an upcoming class, and while Gumball spent the majority of the time goofing, the antlered peanut found herself enjoying her time with him.

She let out a soft chuckle as memories of her previous study visit the day before crept into her mind, the girl shaking her head before Gumballs house crept into view, Penny's smile growing wider as she approached the cosy looking home...however upon reaching the front porch she'd notice that Gumball and Darwin were currently sat upon it, both boys armed with water guns as they studied a crudely drawn crayon map of Elmore, quietly talking with one another.

After a moment she decided to make herself known, clearing her throat before approaching the two boys, who quickly whipped around to face her, the pair looking on edge as they narrowed their eyes and moved to stand.

"Hey guys, whatcha up too?" She asked softly, glancing at their map before giving a small squeal of surprise as her face was suddenly doused in icy cold water, the girl backing up waving a hand at the water stream that was coming from Gumballs bright yellow gun.

"I'm sorry my love, but I can't trust you...you might be one of th-" He began to speak, only to be cut off as the door was pulled open behind him with a loud bang, revealing a VERY angry looking Nicole.

"What have I told you about digging through your father's movies?!" She barked, storming out with her hands outstretched to grab her children, though she'd find herself blinded as she too was squirted with water, the woman spluttering while Darwin glanced to his brother.

"We've gotta go, they're everywhere!" He yelled, looking terrified, and after a nod from his brother the pair snatched up their map and made a run for it, hopping off the porch and taking off down the street, yelling something about blood tests and fire as they went.

While they ran Nicole sighed, looking down at her now wet shirt with a scowl, "Those little brats...I swear if they weren't so cute I'd..." She began, only to cut herself off as she noticed a very confused looking Penny standing before her, the antlered peanut lifting a hand and giving a shy wave.

"Oh goodness! I'm so sorry about that Penny! Those two little 'darlings' managed to get into their father's movie collection again and got their hands on an old horror movie about a shape-shifting monster...now they're convinced the world is in peril!" She chuckled,

"No need to apologise, ma'am, I'm alright...I suppose now that Gumballs gone I should head home, we were supposed to be working on a project together." Penny said, rubbing the back of her head awkwardly...she'd never been too good around other people's parents, having always been afraid that she'd make a fool out of herself or say something that'd make her look silly.

"Nonsense dear! Come inside and get cleaned up...and then I'll help you! After all, we can't have you failing classes because of Gumballs escapades." Replied the older feline, who stepped aside to let the girl in.

"Oh, thank you ! I suppose I could use the help..." Replied Penny, who then went inside the home, followed closely by Nicole who closed the door behind them.

"Don't mention it dearly, now you just sit tight and I'll grab you a towel!" Nicole smiled before heading upstairs, giving Penny sometime to remove her backpack and make herself comfortable, the girl drumming her fingers against her legs as she waited for the older women to return.

Soon enough Nicole returned with a towel, passing it to the girl before sitting down beside her, clapping her hands together.

"Right, so...tell me about this project!" She smiled, seemingly rather eager to help out.

Nicole had also changed out of her soaked clothes, now clad in a fluffy pink dressing gown and some loungewear that consisted of a pair of grey shorts and a white vest.

After the pair had settled down Penny fished the project out of her pack, a small unfinished model of Elmore High, along with a few craft supplies.

"We just need to finish a few little areas and we'll be done! The project was to make a model of one of Elmore's most known buildings, and I thought the school would work." Penny explained, passing Nicole some supplies.

"Well then, let's get started! I've always been rather good at this sort of thing." Nicole boasted, and after a moment of examining the model, they began.

It didn't take too long for the model to be finished thanks to Nicole helping, and soon enough an almost perfect small-scale replica of the school was sat upon the living room coffee table.

"Well, I think that should do it!" Nicole said, smiling proudly as she placed down her tools and moved to give Penny a small pat on the back.

"yeah, it looks great! And I gotta say, having someone help me out made it sooooo much easier! Normally Gumball just slacks off or tries to add silly stuff like a death ray or a giant monster...he can be pretty annoying sometimes, but he means well." penny smiled as she examined her model

"Mm, he can be a bit like his father sometimes...but hey! At least you'll both pass now," Nicole replied, moving to stand up before she continued, "Would you like a drink before you leave dear? I've got some fresh orange juice in the fridge!"

Penny smiled up at the blue feline, nodding. "Thank you, that sounds lovely...I'm pretty thirsty now that you mention it."

"Alright, you sit tight and I'll be right back sweetie." Nicole smiled, walking to the kitchen to fix the girl up a drink. Soon enough she returned, passing the girl a tall glass of fresh juice before she sat back down beside her.

"There you go!" She said, leaning back in her seat and relaxing as she watched Penny, who after thanking the older woman took a few long sips of the cool refreshing drink

However, after a few sips, Penny smacked her lips a few times, eyeing her glass curiously as a sudden wave of drowsiness came over her, the girl placing her glass down on the table before moving to stand up.

"I feel kinda...funny..." She mumbled voice slurred before she suddenly fell back down onto the couch, eyes sliding shut as she fell into a warm, peaceful slumber.

Nicole, who'd been watching with a wide grin, simply stood and moved to pick the unconscious girl up, taking a moment to admire her sleeping form before she moved to head upstairs.

~~~~A short while later~~~~

Penny woke up with a small groan, rubbing her groggy eyes before moving to sit up and examine her surroundings, only to find herself in Gumballs room on the bottom bunk, the girl a little confused as to how she'd gotten there.

It was then the door to Gumballs room was opened, Nicole strolling in and locking it behind her, the feline butt-naked and carrying a glass of water.

"I see you're awake! Here, drink this sweetie." She cooed, passing the girl the glass before sitting down next to her, the older feline looking rather pleased with herself.

Penny meanwhile looked shocked as she took the glass from Nicole, surprised to see the woman was wearing nothing but her birthday suit.

" ? W-What's going on?" She asked, clearly confused.

"Relax dear, I'm not going to hurt you...just drink your water and I'll explain." Nicole cooed in response, reaching a blue paw out to lovingly caress Penny's right cheek, coaxing an adorable squeak from the early teen.

Penny simply nodded, shakily lifting her glass to her lips before drinking down the cool, drug-free, water, letting out a small sigh upon finishing it before she placed it next to Darwin's bowl.

"There, now can you please explain what's going on?" The girl asked, fidgeting in her spot...she wasn't afraid, after all, she'd known Nicole for a long while and it was unlikely the mother would do anything harmful to her, but she was still rather cautious and more than a little confused at the current situation.

"Well dear, it's rather simple...over the last week or so I think I've figured out why my son likes you! Your nice, smart...and have an amazing little body~" The feline purred, moving to gently push the now shocked teen onto her back, Nicole's smile turning into a mischevious smirk.

"I'm afraid I've simply been unable to get you out of my head...so I decided the best way to fix this was for us to have some grown-up fun!" She added, moving to slowly spread her younger partners legs apart, eyeing the space between then curiously as she started to try and figure out how to reach Penny's hidden cooch.

" ! This is...it's illegal!" She squeaked, yet she didn't resist as the feline reached a hand out to start prodding at the spot between her slim legs, the girl biting her lower lip.

"Only if someone finds out...c'mon, relax! You're in good hands." Nicole chuckled, and after a moment more of prodding, there was a soft 'pop' noise as a small section of Penny's shell fell away to reveal her pink snatch, which was now starting to grow rather damp.

"There we go...now just relax alright? Remember, I won't hurt you..." Nicole cooed before reaching a hand down to brush her fingertips over Penny's exposed flower, smiling as she watched the girl's body quiver while a soft groan was stolen from her lips, Penny's caution slowly starting to melt away as Nicole continued to pet and stroke at her snatch.

"Ah~! , t-that feels so ni-ohh..." Penny moaned, her hands gently gripping the sheets as she was oh so lovingly molested by the older woman, her cunt growing slick with juices thanks to Nicole's efforts.

After a short while of simply rubbing Penny's slit Nicole moved to lean her head down between the girls spread legs, and without a word she pressed her lips to Penny's slit, moaning as she began to kiss and lick at the drooling flower while Penny gave a squeak of surprise, hands shooting down to rest atop Nicoles head.

"Ah! That feels so we-weird!" The young girl moaned, panting softly before Nicole suddenly slipped her tongue into her, causing the peanut to give a squeal as Nicole began to lick and poke at her soft inner walls, moaning at the delightful taste while Penny squirmed and let out the most adorable moans...though after a while more her eyes suddenly shot open, her hands gripping fistfuls of Nicoles soft fur.

"N-Nicole~!" She moaned, her legs wrapping around the older cat's head, holding her in place as she began to grind her slick cunt against the now purring felines face, working purely on instinct at this point, whimpering needily as she felt a pressure slowly start to grow deep within her.

Nicole was all too happy to let Penny grind against, her tongue now darting in and out of Penny's pink folds, the mother tongue fucking te girl in an attempt to bring her even greater pleasure...though after a small while she pulled her head free and moved to lay beside the girl, one arm wrapping around her and holding her close while her free hand slid down to Penny's cunny, Nicole slipping tow fingers into her as she started to finger-bang the teen.

"Heh, you taste just as good as you look...and judging from the way your acting, you must be enjoying this just as much as I am, aren't you my sweet little peanut~?" She asked, smirking as she slipped a third finger into the girls tight virgin pussy, doubling her efforts as she forced a moan from Penny's lips.

"Y-Yes...please Nicole, don't stop!" Penny cried in response, only to cry out and go stiff as she felt the pressure that had been building up within her suddenly burst, sparks of pleasure shooting up along her spine while her cunt twitched and quivered, starting to squirt her sweet juices out onto Nicoles hands and the bedsheets while Nicole grinned like a Cheshire cat, continuing to finger fuck the girl.

"there you go, let it all out~" Nicole cooed before she locked lips with the girl, keeping up the blissful torture for a small moment more before she removed her hand, Penny's pleasure racked body going limp as she moaned into the warm kiss, dizzy from the bliss she'd received, the girl dazed and dizzy.

Nicole soon broke the kiss and sat up, stretching before she moved to get off the bed.

"Mm, now you just stay put while I grab a little something from my room~" She purred, winking at the blushing, smiling peanut girl before she left the bedroom, leaving Penny alone to calm down and reflect on what just happened.

Soon enough she gathered herself and moved to sit up once more, hands resting idly in her lap as she waited for Nicole to return, the girl now rather eager to see what else the feline had planned.

The door to the bedroom soon opened and Nicole returned, though this time she wasn't entirely naked...she was wearing a shiny purple strap-on!

Upon seeing this the girl gulped, crossing her legs slightly before moving to speak, " , I've...you know...never done...the thing." She stated awkwardly, giving a shy smile while Nicole simply chuckled, one hand lewdly stroking at the silicone dong as she approached the girl.

"Relax sweetheart...we'll go slow~" She purred, winking before nodding to the floor, and after some help from Nicole, the girl was soon knelt before the older woman, looking up at her while Nicole continued to stroke and tug the false cock.

"Alright, now open wide~" She cooed, and once Penny did as she was told Nicole slowly began to slide inch after inch if the average sized toy into the girl's mouth, one of her hands resting on her head while the other held the base of her pretend cock.

Penny gave a small moan as she felt the toy fill her maw, though once the tip kissed her throat-hole she gagged and Nicole ceased her movements, simply letting it rest in the girl's mouth.

"Alright, all you have to do now is suck...we'll need it to be nice and slick for what I've got planned~" She giggled, winking down at the girl who obediently began to suckle on Nicole's false member, giving sweet moans every now and then as she gave the strap-on a rather clumsy blowjob.

Once the toy was slick with Penny's saliva Nicole pulled out of her mouth and moved to lay Penny down on the floor before kneeling down between her legs, the felines hands moving to rest on Penny's hips as she gave the girl a wink.

"Alright, now this is going to hurt...but I promise that once we get going it'll feel amazing~" She cooed, and after Penny gave a small nod the woman pushed her hips forwards, slowly sliding the false cock into the girls tight, virgin cunt.

Penny squirmed and gave a groan of discomfort as she felt her pussy get filled, legs twitching while she propped herself up on her elbows, gazing up at the flat chested woman.

"It kinda h-hurts..." She mumbled, frowning a little...only to give a sudden cry of agony as she felt Nicole give a rough thrust forwards, suddenly sinking every inch of the toy into the girl without warning, tearing through her hymen in one swift moment.

"Shhh, just relax..." Nicole cooed as she began to ruthlessly fuck the crying girl, hips pumping back and forth like a piston, each smooth motion causing Penny's body to jolt

It took a few minutes for the pain to fade, the girl's cries slowly turning into pained moans as Nicole had her way with her, the room filled with slick slapping sounds as the feline pounded her perfect peanut pussy.

"Oh sweetie, I wish I could feel this...heh...I bet you feel wonderful inside~" Nicole moaned, licking her lips while Penny groaned, her tight inner walls squeezing and massaging the invading toy, and once more the girl could feel the familiar pressure start to build up inside of her.

" ...I-I'm getting...close~!" She squealed, looking up at the woman with a wide dopey grin, something that coaxed a chuckle from the woman.

"Well then, just let it all out~!" Came Nicoles reply before she leant down to kiss the girl deeply, doubling her efforts in an attempt to give Penny the best orgasm of her young life...and after a few more minutes of rough pounding Penny moaned against the woman's lips, legs twitching as she came, slick juices drooling and squirting from her cunt.

Nicole was quick to pull the girl into a loving embrace, holding her close as the girl moaned and shuddered...and soon enough her orgasm passed and the girl went limp in her arms, sweet little snores leaving her lips.

The poor girl had fallen asleep!

Nicole simply chuckled, planting a sweet kiss upon her forehead before slowly pulling her strapon out of her puffy cunt, biting her lip at the sight before she stood up and moved to tuck the sleeping girl into Gumballs bed before removing her toy and crawling in beside her, snuggling up to the teen.

"Mmm, I suppose I could go for a nap~!" She purred, closing her eyes and relaxing as she too started to slip off into the land of nod.

And thus, the two slept peacefully in Gumballs bed, well, until Gumball and Darwin returned to find them in the awkward position, followed by a series of legal cases and public outrage...though that's another story entirely.


	2. Chapter 2: Gumball and Jamie

Chapter 2: ~Jamie's new pet~

Pairing requested by: Falconfox8

Darkness...silence...peace...that's all Gumball had known for the last hour before he woke up, he was aware of the soft feel of fabric covering his eyes, along with the feeling of rope around his wrists and ankles, while he himself rested on a soft surface...he also noticed he seemed to be missing his clothes due to the breeze in the room...or where ever he was.

He tried to speak, only to find his mouth had been muffled by a rag...at least he hoped it was a rag.

He didn't panic, trying to remain calm as he resisted the urge to thrash around, to scream...if he stayed still, pretending to sleep, perhaps his captor would leave him alone.

"Hm, perhaps I shouldn't have hit him so hard...I mean he hasn't moved in a while..." A voice muttered, huffing before chuckling, the sudden feeling of a hand rubbing the blue felines stomach causing him to give a small, scared gulp.

"Oh, never mind...he's moving...I'll call you back later." The voice said, before their was a slight click. "So, Gumball...you feeling alright?" The voice asked, the strangers hand gently scratching his belly, causing Gumball to give a soft purr before he quickly silenced it, mumbling against his rag.

"You are? Good...I was worried I'd knocked your brain loose or something...if you even have a brain in that dumb looking head of yours..." The voice muttered, chuckling.

Gumball then felt the rag get slowly removed from his mouth, though before he could say anything a pair of lips pressed against his own, kissing him passionately, a tongue forcing it's way into his unwilling mouth as he laid their, unable to resist the advancement.

The stranger held the kiss for a while before pulling away, sighing softly while Gumball whimpered, trembling a little as his cheeks burned a bright red.

"Hm, let's get that blindfold off...no use keeping it on you now." The stranger said, before the silky fabric that blocked his view was pulled away, revealing a rather messy bed room...and an all too familiar looking bully.

Jamie was sat on the edge of the bed, just as naked as he was, her eyes hidden behind her ginger hair as she smirked down at him, one hand slowly scratching his belly while the other held the black, silky fabric that had been used to cover the poor cat's eyes.

"J-Jamie?! What are you doing? And why the heck am I tied up?" Gumball asked, growing a little fearful at the idea of being kidnapped by the school bully.

"Oh come on Gumball, not even you can be that stupid to be oblivious to what's going on here..." She grumbled, huffing a little as she trailed her hand down his belly, smirking as she reached his flaccid member, her hand slowly gripping it.

This caused Gumball to give a small groan, shivering at the feeling of her cold hand on his member which slowly began to rise as Jamie started to pump her fist along his flaccid shaft, humming quietly as she kept her gaze focused on Gumball, who in turn had began to squirm and whimper.

Soon enough his five inch long member was standing at full mast, twitching as Jaime's hand skillfully stroked him. "Heh, you like that kitty~?" Jamie teased before she moved her hand away, causing Gumball to give a small whimper of disappointment.

"Why'd y-you stop?" He asked, lifting his head to look at the girl, his mind swimming with questions and confusion.

"Oh, I'm sorry...but if you want more of where that came from, your gonna have to beg..." She said causally, smiling as she moved her hand to gently scratch his belly.

"C'mon Jamie...thi-this isn't fair..." He whined, missing her soft touch...for a bully who regularly punched and harassed him at any chance she got, she was being rather gentle.

"So? Who ever said that this was going to be fair? Heh...I could just put the blindfold and gag back on you, leave you wanting more~" She mused, chuckling a little.

Gumball shook his head at that, not wanting to be left in his current state, his member aching for the girls attention.

"F-Fine! Please Jamie...I-I'll do anything you want, carry your books, give you my lunch money for the next month...j-just make me feel good again!" He begged, whimpering before giving a sharp gasp, Jaime's hand once more wrapping around his member before she resumed her handjob, chuckling.

"Alright then...your lunch money for the next month it is~!" She cooed, chuckling softly as she stroked his member, her fist pumping his length, forcing soft moans and purrs from the bound cat, who gave in to the sensations of bliss that spread throughout his body, his toes curling as he began to pump his hips in time with her hand.

"Jam-Jamie...I feel weird..." He moaned, shuddering before a jet of cum spurted from his tip, covering the young rams hand in his sticky love goo as she continued to stroke him, eager to get as much as she could out of the boy.

"Mm, their you go my little Gumbitch...doesn't that feel nice?" Jamie asked, chuckling as she let go of his semi hard member, licking his sticky cream off her hand, giving a happy murmur.

Gumball gave a shaky sigh, blushing at the crude nickname as his body began relaxing as he laid on the soft sheets, drunk off the pleasure he'd received. "Y-Yeah...it was great..." He said, smiling up at the ram, who had finished cleaning her hand, licking her lips.

She smiled, her hand once more moving to scratch his belly, earning a soft purr from the blissful cat, who enjoyed the attention.

"Well then, you'll love what I have planned for you Gumbitch...your gonna be my little kitty...in school and out of it...you'll do whatever I say, and in return, I'll give you more 'special' treatment..." She whispered, leaning down to give his cheek a quick peck, getting a content sigh from Gumball, who nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good t-to me Jamie...heh...this was awesome..." Gumball said with a smile, looking at the ram...being her 'little kitty' didn't sound like a bad deal to the cat, in fact it sounded rather enjoyable, he'd been looking for a girlfriend and Penny had not worked out...so he supposed being with Jamie was the next best thing, not to mention the perks of having a bully for a girlfriend.

"Glad you agree...stick with me numbskull, and soon enough you'll be king of the school...not to mention my little kitty bitch~!" She sang, chuckling a little as she laid down beside the cat,snuggling up to him with a sigh.

"But for now...I wanna nap..." She grumbled, giving his cheek a small peck as she settled down to sleep, while Gumball purred softly, smiling contently...things were going to be a lot more interesting from here on out for the blue feline.

(I'm sorry if this seemed rushed or short...I've been busy with collage and had a nasty case of writers block, but I'm back now! So I'll be more active! Anyway, our next pairing is...Gumball and Carrie, so yeah...I-I'll start writing that.)


	3. Chapter 3: Gumball and Nicole

Gumball X Nicole.

(I know I said it'd be Carrie and Gumball next, but after coming back from my hiatus (Which I'm very sorry about not informing you all about, please, forgive me! I may be a lazy teenager who enjoys writing smut...but even I desire to find a job at some point which is what I've been trying to do...with no positive results0_0) I've noticed that Gumball and Nicole is one of the most requested pairings! As a result I'll be doing it now.

Also I noticed a comment that caught my attention which called me a 'fraud' and claimed my last one-shot with Jaime and Gumball was stolen from deviantart of all places...to which I say please supply me a link to your proof next time instead of calling me a motherfucker since while I do like criticism and comments, pointless insults and accusations without a solid foundation of proof tend to rustle my jimmies.

I'd also like to offer a VERY big thankyou to everyone who've favorited my story and all the supportive comments that gave me that extra nudge I needed to continue.

I'll also add that a certain comment drew my attention to a funny typo that happened at the end of the first chapter, an error I won't be changing since I find it rather funny...and on a side note you'll all be glad to know that I've become somewhat better at writing so I (hopefully) won't make a mistake such as that again! anyway on with the show and remember...I love ya all ^030^)

Nicole gave a soft sigh as she sat down at the dining room table while dressed in her pyjamas, hands resting on the wooden tabletop while clutching a warm mug of herbal tea as she tried to relax after another grueling day of work at the factory.

Sometimes she surprised herself at how much she worked to keep her family from going into poverty, often working double or triple shifts in order to earn enough money to both buy food and clothes for her children...and while buying identical copies of her family's usual attire wasn't too taxing the sheer cost of food alone and constant repairs for the house was enough to force any hard-working person into working more than they should.

"One of these day's I'm just going to put everyone in this house on one of 's all natural diet things he's always babbling on about in anger management class." She sighed, lifting her mug to her lips before taking a long sip of her tea before placing it back down with a satisfied smile.

The tea had been another of 's suggestions and she had to admit that it was certainly helping keep her nice and relaxed after the day she'd had.

Not only had she worked extra shifts at the factory but she'd had to deal with Principal Brown chewing her out over the phone after Darwin and Gumball had acted out some half-baked escape from detention which caused quite a bit of damage to Elmore high.

Currently Darwin was snoozing in his fishbowl while Gumball and Anais were snuggled up in their respective beds...well, that's what she hoped they were doing anyway since the more realistic scenario would involve the boys playing on the computer or game console all night while Anais, as a result of her brothers poor life choices, would be tuckered out the following morning.

She took another sip of tea at the mere thought and perked her keen ears, concentrating for a few moments as she listened for the faintest sound of buttons clicking but she was met with the sound of silence, a sound she had grown to adore.

However as she was about to take her third sip felt an itch, something that she hadn't felt in quite a while. With a tired chuckle she took the third sip from her mug and got up, holding it close to her chest as she left the dining room and went upstairs.

She didn't go to bed though, instead choosing to pay the bathroom a well deserved visit. Once inside she put the toilet lid down and sat down after locking the door, finishing off her tea in peace before placing the now empty mug on the side of the bath.

"This has been long over due…" She purred as she leant back on her throne, tail twitching a little as she spread her legs and dipped a hand down between them as she began to give her covered coochie a few teasing rubs, her pyjama bottoms growing somewhat damp as she decided to have some well deserved 'alone' time.

Normally she'd coax Richard into some fun when she felt the itch, but due to the lateness of the night she didn't want to bother her poor husband and instead decided to take a more personal approach to solving her problem.

With a quiet purr she stopped her rubbing and stood up for a moment, shuffling her bottoms down a little before she sat back down and once more spread her slender legs, one hand resting on her knee while the other dipped between her curvy thighs to ever so slowly spread her lower lips, a shiver running up her spine as a hiss escaped her.

"Nng, y-you've really earned this...just like Mr.S says…'let all your worries just float away~" She sighed, grinning as she slipped her middle digit into her needy depths before biting down on her lower lip to stop a moan.

However before she had the chance to proceed further something caught her attention, ears perking while her nose twitched a little at the familiar yet foreign scent that had slivered into the bathroom.

With a gasp she quickly pulled her finger free and blinked, eyes shooting to the door that was now opened just a crack where she saw the last thing she wanted to see.

The wide innocent eyes of her son Gumball.

She quickly got to her feet and pulled her bottoms up, the crotch area quickly going dark, before she strode over to the door and pulled it open as she peered down at her confused son whom looked like he hadn't truly went to sleep at all...and if the hand-held game system in his hands didn't back that theory up then she didn't know what would.

"Gumball Watterson! What are you doing up this late on a school night? And didn't I ever teach you how to knock?" She asked, arms folded while her tail slinked between her legs to hide the damp patch from her son, who merely looked at her with a confused expression.

"T-The door was unlocked…" He finally managed to stutter while Nicole cursed herself mentally, she was sure that door had been locked! She was always so careful when it came to doing such private acts.

With a sigh she moved her clean hand to gently smooth her sons cheek, giving him a warm smile. "It's alright Gummypuss, you didn't know I was in there and I should have made sure the door was locked." She said with a smile, giving the young cats forehead a loving smooch.

It was then he asked the question she was dreading.

"Mom, what were you doing in there? I mean we've had the whole birds and the bee speech at school and Simian told us about what some people can do on there own…" He mumbled, rubbing the back of his head anxiously while Nicole raised a brow, her clean hand moving to ever so softly smooth his cheek as she had done so many times in the past during his infant days...though a few of his words reminded her that he wasn't her little baby anymore, far from it.

It was then an idea began to form in the back of Nicole's mind, an idea that would have made her stomach turn and her skin crawl if it weren't for the itch that was eating away at her.

With a sly smirk she gently pulled Gumball closer, looping an arm around him while she raised the hand she'd used to tease herself to his lips, brushing her middle digit against his nose for a few moments to let him get the scent before ever so softly sliding the finger past his lips.

At first Gumball was understandably confused and shocked at his mother's actions as he began blinking and looking up at her with wide eyes before his cheeks turned a bright scarlet, eyes going half lidded as his mother's sweet scent worked its magic on his young hormonal body.

Slowly he started to suckle on her digit, lapping at it with his tongue while Nicole smiled lovingly at her boy. "I was indeed doing what you learnt about sweet heart...and you have every right to be…" She trailed off, pulling her finger out of his lips with a soft giggle before she lifted it to her own and gave it a lick, moaning at the taste of her sons saliva.

"...Curious~" She hissed before pulling the boy into the bathroom and shutting the door, taking care to ensure the door was locked tightly before she turned around and pushed Gumball onto the toilet, the young cat giving a surprised yelp as he landed on the throne of the house with a tent pitched between his legs as he looked at his mother with a look that seemed both love drunk and confused.

Nicole wasted little time as she undressed, removing her top and bottoms to show off her curvy form to her son, a devious smirk upon her lips as she watched the tent in his bottoms twitch.

It'd been years since she'd felt like this...sure she loved her husband but something about doing something so lewd and wrong with her son sent chills down her spine, something that Richard had failed to do in recent times.

"Now, why don't you let mommy take a look at your little surprise hm~?" She purred, approaching Gumball before kneeling down and spreading his legs before moving a hand to gently rub at his pitched tent, coaxing a few soft moans from the boy's lips before she pulled down his bottoms a little to reveal his member.

It wasn't as big as Richards and looked vastly different with its bright pink colour and barbed shaft...but she expected that from a boy his age but it was still big enough for her. With a smile she gently wrapped a hand around his shaft, easily covering everything save for the tip in her fist before she began to squeeze and pump it, smiling up at Gumball with the same motherly smile she'd used for years while the boy squirmed and gasped, eyes quickly shutting as he gave a shaky moan.

"Mom...t-that feels s-so…" He stammered, hands moving to grip the sides of the toilet he was sat upon while his toes curled as a result of his mother's sweet pleasure giving touches.

Nicole merely chuckled and kept jerking his member, a grin upon her lips as she watched her son's reaction. "Good? Heh, I do hope so sweetie~" She cooed before releasing his shaft and lent down a little more, her tongue slipping past her lips before giving the boys tip a long and rather rough lick that resulted in Gumball giving a surprised squeak as pre shot from his tip and splattered against Nicoles face.

"Oh my goodness! Such a naughty little Gummypuss...didn't anyone teach you it's rude to cum on your mother's face?" She asked with a mock frown as she used her free hand to wipe the small strands of pre off her face before licking it off her fingers with a soft moan.

Gumball merely gave a series of soft moans and confused grunts as she kept pumping his kitty cock, though after a short while she stopped and stood up so that she was looking down at her now disappointed son, who quickly moved his own hand to replace hers while he gazed up at his mother, getting a rather good view of all she had to offer.

Nicole was enjoying herself, a smile on her lips as she watched her son jack it to the sight of her nude form, the motherly felines hand moving up to grope and squeeze her breasts while Gumball took short nervous breaths, pumping his shaft faster and faster before Nicole Suddenly stopped him, moving a hand down to slap his hand away from his pre-teen prick while the younger cat yelped in surprise.

"Awww, c'mon mom! T-That wasn't fair…" He whined, shifting on his seat while Nicole glanced to the door and smirked, picking up her pyjamas before slipping back into them.

"Get your bottoms on sweetie, we're going to have fun somewhere more suitable than a bathroom." She said and Gumball quickly jumped to obey, pulling his bottom's back up before following after his mother whom had already left the bathroom and began to head down the hall towards the stairs.

They were soon down the stairs where Nicole took a seat on the couch, patting the spot beside her before Gumball jumped up and joined her, glancing to his mother anxiously while his tent twitched within his bottoms.

Nicole smiled at that and moved her hand to once more pull his bottoms down, her hand gripping his pink tip before she began to squeeze and twist it, earning a strained gasp from the young cat who's toes curled and eyes rolled back.

"Isn't that nice Gummypuss?" She cooed, watching as Gumball gave a small nod while she gave his tip another rough squeeze, pre starting to dribble from it while she gave the boy exactly what he wanted.

After a short while she let go of his tip and pulled down her bottoms, tossing them aside before she laid back on the sofa, spreading her legs so that Gumball had a good view of her slit, which was now dripping with juices.

"Just do what you learnt in sex-ed sweetie~" She purred, earning a surprised look from her son, though he quickly took off his own bottoms and got between her legs, clumsily positioning his member at her entrance.

Nicole giggled at that, the sight reminding her of when she and Richard had their first time...it was then something dawned on her and her smile grew into a wide grin.

She was going to take his virginity.

"Mm, come on sweetie...just take your time." Nicole said softly as he fumbled and grunted, smearing her pussy lips with pre while Nicole gave a few soft shivers and moans.

After a short while he finally had it lined up, and without so much as a second thought, pushed forwards so that his tip slid on into her warm love canal which earnt a moan from Nicole while her pussy walls began grasping his tip like a vice which caused Gumball to give a throaty moan, ears folding back against his head as he slowly began to sink every inch of her member into his mother, who had since pulled her smaller lover into a soft hug, his head resting on her covered breasts as his crotch gently rubbed against her own, his entire length buried inside of her.

She let him have a few moments to adjust to the strange new feelings while she merely shuddered and bit her lip, a hand smoothing the back of her sons head to keep him relaxed.

"Nnng, I haven't-felt like this in years sweeties...oh you're making mommy so very proud~" She purred, moaning out quietly as she squeezed his member with her inner walls, earning a gasp from her son who's hips then gave an instinctive thrust forwards.

After that Gumball lost his train of thought and was running on his most basic of desires..the desire to thrust his hips until the pressure within his aching balls was replaced with bliss.

He began to pump his hips like a piston, moaning and grunting with each small movement while Nicole was reduced to a moaning mess herself, the couch cushion beneath them growing wet with her juices as she squirmed and gasped.

She began to say things she'd never had dreamt of saying before, beginning her son to go faster, to fuck his mother like the naughty boy he was...oh she knew saying such things was wrong, hell, if she'd been in her right state of mind she'd call it down right disgusting...but she didn't care anymore, Gumball was her son and she was going to give him the best night of his life.

(Heh, and I'll end this one here on a cock-tease/cliffhanger that may or may not be continued in the future! Now I've made some changes to how I'll be picking the next pairing...your all free to make requests of course, including any characters/genders you want (Except for Anais...well...I'll only write one with her if there's a decent idea attached to it.) and I'll also be including a new feature...kinks! Wanna see your pairing do something fun or new? Go ahead and ask!)


End file.
